


Rest Together

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Sam, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a relaxing evening with his Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Together

Castiel lowers himself onto the cushion before Sam, naked with his hands placed on his knees after he settles. He's freshly showered; his hair is curling up slightly, and Sam can smell his flowery conditioner even from above his sub. Gently, Sam runs a hand down Castiel's face and tugs on an ear before turning to the coffee table next to him. From there he grabs a blindfold; it's blue, the closest shade of fabric he could find to match Castiel's eyes. 

With a soft command to bend his head, Castiel dips to allow Sam to fasten the blindfold. Sam's fingers trail from the knot he made to his sub's hair, and he uses the wet strands to guide Castiel's face to rest on his thigh. His sub sighs. Satisfied with Castiel's placement, Sam picks up his case folder from the next couch cushion over. He opens it and balances it on his leg opposite his sub. The hand in Castiel's hair begins stroking as he starts reading.  

Dates and names get highlighted as Sam works, as well as places. He writes down questions he'd like to ask his client and their kid, jots down words he needs to look up and facts he needs to check. Alibis here are flimsy at best, he finds. His defense gets loosely started in bullet points, question marks in place to highlight where he needs to fill in gaps with figures and check himself. The folder's contents slowly gets transferred back onto the couch as Sam makes his way through every sheet of paper in it. 

When every bit of case is face down on the couch, Sam scoops the papers up to return them to the folder. He neatens what he can and places it onto the center of the coffee table. Finished for the night, Sam turns his focus completely on his sub.

He slips a finger in-between Castiel's head and the blindfold. Gently, Sam maneuvers the fabric off, tilting his sub's head up as needed. Castiel immediately settles back onto his thigh when he finishes. Blue eyes still don't reveal themselves as the blindfold gets discarded, and pink lips get pulled inward. 

"Do you want to stay?"

His pants get nuzzled with Castiel's nod. Sam huffs as he tangles his fingers into the sub's hair. He starts rubbing little circles, and he stretches his back a bit. A glance at the clock across the room shows they've been like this for a bit over two hours; his case folder was moderate today.

Castiel remains silent as Sam continues massaging his head. His lips part, and one of his hands clasp onto Sam’s pant leg. Sam gives him a particularly hard scratch to get a vocal reaction; he’s not disappointed as a tiny gasp escapes. Satisfied, he goes back to his original massage pattern. His fingers are starting to cramp up, but he ignores it for now. He’ll keep going until Castiel drops off and then carry him up to bed. 


End file.
